Finding a way
by Marauder52611
Summary: Cally tries to find a way to get Omen out of the comic world when Dark Oracle comes back. (Supposed 3rd season)
1. Chapter 1

Cally POV

I pressed a kiss onto my fingers, then put my fingers on the mirror. I traced a crack on the mirror and whispered,"Goodbye," Then I left Gamerz Cave with Lance, this was the end of Dark Oracle.

***********************************************6 years later********************************************* *****************

I was sitting in the library, next to Lance. He was reading a comic again, but at least he never forced me to go to Gamerz Cave again. I don't think I'll ever be able to go there ever again. It brings back to many memories. I opened my text book then froze. Inside my text book... was an issue of Dark Oracle. It was back, and on the cover was the cracked mirror from Gamerz... and a hand was reaching out of it. "Lance, Lance. Lance!" He finally looked up at me, and I waved the comic in his face. He paled, and we both packed our bags and ran home. When we unlocked the door, we both sat on the couch and stared at the comic in my hand. Then he took it and opened it to the first page. It showed the Puppetmaster talking to a shadowy figure. The figure kept screaming,"NO!" While the Puppetmaster smiled viciously. Then we flipped through the book and found nothing... until the last page. There was a bloodied, bruised, and beaten figure. He was walking towards the mirror. He was then whispered,"Cally... I love you." OMEN! He was hurt and he needs help! "We have to help him! Lance, we have to go to Doyle! He can help us!" Lance looked up at me,"TO go to Doyle, you have to go to Gamerz Cally. Are you ready for this?" I nodded,"I'll do anything to get Omen back, anything." He smiled slightly at me, and I tossed him his jacket. Then we ran out the door. Lance was about to open the door to Gamerz, but stopped adn looked over to me,"You'll be fine, just remember that he is still alive." THen he opened the door and I followed. We ran to the door to the backroom and burst through. Doyle was standing there, staring intently at his snake. The he turned and raised is eyebrows after seeing me. I showed him the comic, and his face lost all color. He ran over to us and grabbed the comic, then he flipped through it. His eyes widened at the last page,"He's alive," "Yeah, and I intend to get him out." He looked over to me,"And am I to understand you require my help?" I nodded, and he closed his eyes for a second, then said,"Very well, I could try. Not sure if I can make it work though... I will need two other practitioners." "Vern can help again, but we need one other person." Lance said. I said would do anything to help Omen, and I intend to keep my word. "I'll do it." THey both looked at me in surprise. "I don't think that's a go-" "I said I would do anything to help Omen, and I will! How do I learn?" I interrupted Lance. "Well, I would have to teach you... but are you sure? If you start, you can't go back!" "I'm su-" "No Cally, I'll do it. I refuse to let you go delving into dark magic. It's too dangerous, I'll do it instead." Lance exclaimed. "NO! I will do it, not you, not anyone else! I won't let anyone risk themselves for me! I'm the reason Omen got stuck there, now I'll fix it!" His expression softened,"Why do you blame yourself?" "We had the whole plan ready, it would have worked if I had just joint hands with the others. But, I was mad at Omen and that little moment of stubbornness allowed Blaze to escape. We would have done it." I felt tears falling. Lance hugged me and said,"But if you had joint hands, we would have never known of the Puppetmaster. We would have never known that he is the reason for Violet and Blazes' obsessiveness with entering our world." I pulled away from the hug and said,"I got us into this mess, adn I will be the one to get us out! Now... when do we start?" "Come back tomorrow as soon as you can, we'll start at the basics." Doyle said. Then Lance and I left Gamerz.

The second the bell rang, I ran to Gamerz. I knocked on the backroom door, Doyle opened it. "First, I must see if you have the mind power to do this. I have a test set up, but first have a seat." I sat down, and he gave me a pen and an index card. "Now, I'll be asking you a few questions, I want you to keep the answers in your head, don't use the card yet." He pulled out a few math flashcards, and I solved it in my mind. After 30 minutes of this, he said,"Now, Write the first color and tool that pops into your head." I looked down at my card and remembered Omen, who wears a lot of black. So I wrote Black Saw. "Okay, so about 98% of people would write Red Hammer. 2% would write something else, that 2% are the few in the world that have much more than your average brain Cally, show me your card." I slowly smiled as I handed him my card. "Black Saw? This seems familiar... one second Cally!" HE quickly got up and raced to his file cabinet. There he pulled out a file and opened it. He studied something, then put it back and sat down again. "Cally... that specific choice was chosen only by one other person. That person was Omen." I felt shock course through my veins, then I felt a need to walk to the mirror. No later than a second later, I was standing right in front of it. I reached out and touched a crack, then muttered,"I'm gonna get you out of there Omen, I swear I will."


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later

I was flipping through the latest Dark Oracle for any clues on how to get Omen back, when I came across a realization. In one of the first few issues, I found a spell that Violet used to get what she wanted! I ran out of my room and into Lance's. He wasn't home right now, so grabbed his box and sifted through all the past issues. I finally found it: Dark Oracle number 9. I flipped through it and found the ingredients. So I got to work, but when I finished I realized that if it was that easy, then Violet and Blaze would have used it to replace us in the first place... but if I had a way to contact Omen without them knowing, he would be able to know that help is coming. I tried it, but nothing happened! So I went back to the recent issue for clues, and came across a picture of Omen in prison cell. I grabbed my pen and wrote this on the comic: _Omen, are you okay? I hope you aren't too hurt! I miss you, but Help will be coming soon. _I flipped to the next page and saw Omen saying,"I miss you too Cally! I'm doing as fine as any prisoner would, and please don't do anything stupid trying to get me out of here! Trust me, it'll take a lot more to break me." I smiled and the my eyes widened. I was supposed to meet Doyle for Necromancer training! I closed the comic, grabbed it, and ran to Gamerz. When I opened the backroom door, Doyle was standing there, with his arms crossed, his eyebrow was raised, and he said,"Forgetting something?" "Doyle, I am so sorry! I was talking to Omen!" He uncrossed his arms and looked at me in puzzlement,"How?" "Oh if you write on the comic, they can read it and then you can read their thoughts or actions!" "And why wasn't I told about this?" "I forgot?" He rolled his eyes and we began training. I was getting the hang of this, but I still was having trouble with the Summoning Spell. "Concentrate Cally! Let your determination take contrl of you, feel the power in your fingertips! Now focus on this book and imagine it coming towards you, if you have to then close your eyes!" I let all thoughts of everything but Omen fly out of my mind. Then I closed my eyes and the goal of getting Omen back suddenly became more important than anything else. I imagined the book as the first step to Omen, then when I opened my eyes, the book was floating right in front of my face! "You did it Cally! Great job! Now for the last spell, you need to master Erasiou Consaleo(spelling?), the erasing spell. Try it now on this napkin." I focused all my determination on the napkin and told myself that if I vanished the tissue, then Omen could come back. "Wonderful!" I smiled,"When can we rescue Omen?" "Maybe in a week or so."I grabbed my pen and the comic and wrote: _Omen, we will have you out within a week or so! _He thought,"Well,mytime here is coming to an end... Good luck... and Cally, even if this doesn't work, the fact that you did all this just for me means a lot to me." I blushed and ran out of Gamerz. Omen, I'll finally have you back soon... very soon.


End file.
